With the development of the electronic information industry, integrated circuit manufacturing technology has attracted more and more attention. The width of channel is an important symbol of measuring the integrity of integrated circuits. At present in preparation of thin film transistor, the channel width of the thin film transistor has reached the nanometer range.
Methods for making the channels include evaporation stripping method and etching method. These methods require small-sized patterned photoresist layers as a mask to prepare small dimension structures such as fine groove structures. However, it is difficult to obtain the small-sized photoresist layers. If the photoresist layer is too thick, it is difficult to stand up and easy to collapse. If the photoresist layer is too thin, it is difficult to transfer the photoresist layer. Also when the photoresist is removed by peeling or etching, the photoresist has a small amount of residue which cause the small dimension structures to be inaccurate.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for making thin film transistor for solving the problem discussed above.